


Kieran x Mary-Beth Family Fics

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, One Shot Collection, The Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Expanding my headcanons into fics, I wanted to explore what Kieran and Mary-Beth's family would look like in my little world. So here is the home of random family one-shots I come up with!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this piece, our beloved couple has to give "the talk" to their son and daughter when Mary-Beth becomes pregnant a third time.

Kieran and Mary-Beth had been expanding their ranch to include more Duffys. Their oldest son, James, had grown to look like a good mixture of the two of them. He had freckles covering his face just like his mother and shared her fair complexion. His hair was dark like his father's and he was already tall and lanky for his age of eight years old.

Meanwhile, Mary-Beth was pregnant with their third child. She sent her first two children outside to play that morning before she headed off to the bookstore. James' sister Belle, who was just two years younger than him, was running around the yard chasing one of their chickens. Her own curly, bouncy hair flopped as she tried to catch "Hen"rietta, but the bird was too quick for her. Belle stomped and pouted. 

"Stupid chicken...." she muttered. 

James laughed, causing Belle to give him a sour look.

"It ain't funny!" 

"It's pretty funny to me." he shot back. 

She continued to pout, but then her irritation suddenly changed to curiousity. 

"Why don't hens have babies like people do?" she asked him. James paused, not knowing how to answer her question.

"I dunno." he replied. 

That didn't satisfy Belle. "But you're bigger, you should know these things." 

"I know plenty of things!" 

Kieran heard the two bickering as he was cleaning the stalls and decided to see what they were fussing about. 

"What's all the ruckus?" 

"Why don't chickens have babies?" inquired Belle. 

"Chickens do have babies, darlin'," answered her father, stifling a laugh. 

"No, I mean a _real_ baby like Mama is gonna have." 

"Because they lay eggs, of course!" 

"But why doesn't Mama lay an egg?" 

Kieran was stumped. "Uhh..."

"And how do babies happen?" she followed up.

Kieran was taken aback. He stumbled to make any conherent sentences. 

"Uh, we'll wait until y-your mother g-gets home..." he managed to get out. 

"Phineas told me that he saw Mr. and Mrs. MacGuire wrestling really loudly right before they made his little sister," added James. 

Kieran's face was consumed by a deep blush. Damn that MacGuire boy and his loud father and mother! 

"Whoa, _wrestling_?" said Belle, awestruck. "Who won when Mama was pregnant with me?"

Kieran stared at both of their little, innocent eyes as they awaited an answer. But he simply shooed them away to play more while he went back to the barn, panicking about what to do. Thankfully, neither child had caught them in the act of lovemaking before, but apparently that wasn't enough to stop the inevitable. 

When Mary-Beth got home from the bookstore, she embraced her two children, kissing them on their cheeks. 

"Yay! Mama's home! Now we can talk about how babies are made." said James.

Mary-Beth looked at them in confusion and looked into the barn to find Kieran looking flustered. She approached him to give him a kiss as usual, but he was stiff and anxious, his own kiss lacking the normal passion. 

"So...it's come to this already?" she said, smiling. 

Kieran didn't reply. He looked somber and groaned heavily. Mary-Beth patted his back and gave a loving squeeze.

"I'll get dinner ready. After that, we can figure out a plan." she told him. He simply nodded. Her poor man, unprepared for this moment. When Kieran was anxious about something, his systems kicked into overdrive. Mary-Beth knew he would be okay after it was over, but it hurt to see how hopeless he looked. 

After dinner, Mary-Beth found Kieran moping on their bed. She sat down next to him, ready to plot out how they were going to tackle this. 

"You knew we would have to do this eventually..." Mary-Beth said softly, leaning against his shoulder while rubbing his back. "Just be thankful they haven't caught us before."

"I know," he moaned pitifully. "I was just hoping it could've waited a few more years." He sighed. "Our little babies are already wantin' to know about birds and bees and I don't even know where to start." 

Mary-Beth continued to soothe him by rubbing circles around his back. It occured to her that he may have never gotten a proper "talk" from his parents since they died when he was even younger than Belle. 

"Kieran, did you ever get "the talk" from...?" she asked, not wanting to pry too far. 

He shook his head. "I found out from working my first job at the stables when they accidentally let a stud in the pen with the prettiest mare." 

They chuckled together. Mary-Beth felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders. He turned and kissed her forehead. 

Mary-Beth snickered. "Is that how you explain how we met?" 

Kieran cackled back and smartly replied, "No ma'am, I call us Pretty Little Filly and The Nag." 

"Oh, stop it now," scolded Mary-Beth while holding back another laugh. Pushing aside a strand of his hair, she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. 

"Mmm..." Kieran growled, pulling his wife in closer for a better taste. 

"Ewwww!" squealed Belle, who just walked in the door, but still crawled onto the bed with them. Mary-Beth and Kieran quickly broke the kiss, but did so with mischievous smiles. 

"What do you mean _ew_, ya' little bean?" Kieran teased, pulling his daughter in his lap and planting little kisses on her tiny cheeks and forehead. Belle giggled. 

"Daaaaaddddddyyyyy," she whined. "You're gonna give me cooooooties." 

"Well that's too bad," Kieran said smiling. "You'll just have to get a big scoop of them." 

He began tickling her sides. The squeals of joy and her laughter brought Kieran so much joy. James declared he was too old for tickle attacks, but Kieran was relieved that his daughter still wanted to be playful with her father. It made him forget how much he dreaded the inevitable conversation until James popped in their room as well. 

Kieran and Mary-Beth looked at each other. They hadn't had time to make a plan, but maybe they could make this work. Both children were on the bed with them, sitting in between the couple. 

"Well..." began Mary-Beth. "I heard you have questions for us?"

"Yep! Babies. They come from tummies, but how do they GET there?" asked Belle. 

"Belle, I told you, _wrestling,_" insisted James. 

Mary-Beth gave Kieran and confused look. 

"I'll tell you later," he murmured to her. 

Mary-Beth sighed. "Well, not quite. When a mama and papa love each other, they like to show it in a special way." 

Belle and James looked at her, waiting patiently for what came next. Kieran steadied his shaky legs, trying to supress his anxiety. 

"We need to...connect to make a baby," she continued.

"Like kissing?" asked James.

Before either of them could respond, Belle gasped. "I kissed a toad that was cute! Am I pregnant?" 

Kieran and Mary-Beth burst into laughter. "No, little bean," Kieran reassured his daughter. 

"Then what do you connect?" James asked. 

Now both parents were uncomfortable again. Looking at one another, they both tried to process a proper response. Kieran decided to step up to this plate, taking some of the burden from his wife. 

"Well, a mama and papa connect their...private areas together."

Their children looked at both of them in shock. James was more appalled. "You touch your _pees together_? But there's _pee_ in there!"

"Well," Kieran continued, surpressing his instinct of fleeing an uncomfortable situation. "You trust the other person enough to share that with them." 

"It's a nice feeling that makes you feel close with your partner," Mary-Beth added. 

"Soooo...you gotta feel real close to a boy or girl you like a lot to touch pees?" said Belle. 

Her parents nodded. "Yes, but just adults like a husband and wife, just like me and your papa," said Mary-Beth. 

"Do you only touch pees when you want a baby?" asked James. "Because otherwise I gotta tell Phineas that he's getting a new baby brother or sister!" 

Mary-Beth once again looked at Kieran in confusion. His face felt on fire. 

"W-well..." started his father, but Mary-Beth knew it might be a struggle for him. She put her hand on his back and looked down at her children. 

"It's also a way to show that you love the other person very much, like no one else." 

James and Belle looked at their father, who simply nodded in agreement. 

"Papa, are ya' blushin' because you love Mama so much?" asked James. 

Kieran's blush turned into a beam of pride. "Yes, I love your mama so, so much. The only woman I've ever loved and will love." 

Belle's face saddened, her little blue eyes looking even bluer. "You mean ya' ain't gonna love me when I'm big?" 

"Oh, I will, my little angel," Kieran reassured her, kissing her forehead. "We both love the both of you a lot. My love for Mama is a special kind of love just for adults." 

Belle seemed satisfied with that answer. Both siblings seemed content with everything they had heard. 

"Can we go outside and play a little more before sunset, Papa?" asked James. 

Kieran smiled. "Of course. Be back in when it gets dark, alright?"

"Yes, Papa!" answered the children in unison. They hopped off the bed and ran out of the door. 

Mary-Beth scooted closer to Kieran, giving him a kiss on the cheek for making it through the conversation. "At some point, we're going to have to insist that they stop calling them "pees"," she said. 

Kieran nodded. "I know." 

They both turned to look at each other, their arms wrapping around each other in a familiar greed.

"So, ya' wanna touch pees?" asked Kieran cheekily. 

Mary-Beth could hardly hold back both humor and pure disgust at his statement. "Never say that again," she insisted, but couldn't stop giggling. 

"Can do, but I'd still like an answer..." he murmured in her ear. 

"I think you know the answer..." she challenged back. 

Kieran suddenly wrapped his arms tighter around her and pulled her down to the bed with him. They both stayed there until right before sundown. 


	2. What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Duffy is confused about love, but gets an answer just by watching how his papa treats his mama.

James had no idea what love looked like. He tried understanding those fairytales that his mother would read to his sister, but it still didn't make sense. Who falls in love with someone after a day? 

James got even more confused when Ginny MacGuire kissed him on the cheek after helping her catch a frog. 

"Thanks for helpin' me, Jamie." she sweetly cooed before planting a wet kiss on his face. James didn't react to the gesture. Instead, he was still confused. Did that mean she loved him? Did they have to get married now? 

But when his new baby brother arrived, it started to make a whole lot more sense. His parents already explained where babies came from to him and his sister months ago, and now it was time for them to meet the new member of the family. Uncle Arthur and Uncle Charles were in charge of watchihg the two siblings as their mother delivered the baby. When they were finally let in the room to see the new addition, James saw something that finally made sense to him. His father held his mother's hand, kissing it as she used the other to hold on to baby George. 

"He looks like you," Papa murmured to her, a tear in his eye. "Just beautiful." 

Mama cried some tears as well, both for George and in response to Papa's love. James thought about all of the other things he did for Mama, like helping her up and down steps, doing extra chores for her, telling her how pretty she was even when she didn't feel pretty. They were constantly by each other's sides. It had nothing to do with frogs or kisses.

But maybe it didn't hurt.


	3. Girls Can Help Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran has a blindspot for his little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I wanted to explore some of Kieran's flaws in my writing instead of just fawning over him all of the time. Here's a little unconscious bias and Mary-Beth schooling our favorite stinky man.

The birth of Kieran and Mary-Beth's second child, a daughter they named Belle, had brought out a new side of Kieran Mary-Beth hadn't seen before. Not that he loved James any less than his daughter, but he became more protective of the young girl even past her infancy. 

It was heartwarming to see him be so gentle and loving to his little girl, but Mary-Beth saw him slipping into a pattern that some day his daughter would notice if he wasn't careful. James was learning how to help his father with the chores one day, hauling and cleaning saddles. 

"I help!" squealed Belle.

"That's very sweet of you, Cow Belle," said Kieran, "but this is for me and James to do, alright honey? Cleaning saddles is too dirty for girls."

"I help!!!" she squealed again. 

"Go help your Mama, darlin'." Kieran told her again. She frowned, but hobbled back inside. 

Mary-Beth noticed how Belle pouted as she plopped down on the floor next to her writing desk.

"What's wrong, Belle?" her mother asked. 

"Daddy no let help!" she said glumly.

"Daddy didn't let you help?" 

"No let help with saffle." Belle sighed, still having trouble with pronouncing 'saddle'.

Mary-Beth picked her up. "Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry. Maybe Daddy thinks he has enough help, that's all."

"He say it was too dirty for girls..." 

Mary-Beth made a shocked and then sour face. It seems that even her sweet Kieran still had some learning to do about what women were capable of. She was surprised at him, but growing up around a bunch of male stable hands and rough gangs left traces of prejudice behind. 

As the couple settled into bed, Kieran leaned in to give Mary-Beth a goodnight kiss when she interrupted him. 

"Honey, can we talk about something?"

"Hmm...?" Kieran said, snapping out of his daze. "Of course, darlin'." 

"Belle came to me today and was a little upset that you wouldn't let her help with the saddles. I know you don't mean it, but it's not good to tell little girls they can't do something because they're girls."

Kieran frowned. "I ain't think that—" 

"You may not think you do," Mary-Beth interjected, "but I'm telling you, one day she'll notice if you keep treating her differently than James." 

Mary-Beth watched as he slowly comprehened the situation, but he didn't seem totally convinced. 

"Worse, she may retaliate by turning into a little lyin' pickpocket like me if you underestimate her..." said Mary-Beth as she slyly stole his wedding ring off of his finger. 

Kieran chuckled, stealing her by the waist and sitting her on his lap. "Point taken, little thief. I wonder how much of a bounty you'd fetch..." he teased. 

Mary-Beth smiled, then slipped the ring back on his finger, squeezing it sweetly before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Kieran looked up at his woman and felt immense guilt. How could he have thought so little of his daughter's abilities when the fiercest little outlaw he ever met was his wife? 

Mary-Beth noticed the flash of guilt on his face. "Hey, it's alright. You know better now." 

"Do you think she'll forgive me for being a fool?" he timidly asked her. 

"She loves you like a true Daddy's Girl," Mary-Beth reminded him, "she'll just be happy to help you." 

***

The next morning, Kieran and James headed for the barn when Kieran saw Belle sitting on the living room floor playing with toy horses. He bent down to greet her, his heart breaking a little when he noticed she was pretending to clean their tack. 

"Mornin' Cow Belle," he told her, but she didn't look up. "Want to help me n' your brother with the saddles today?" 

"Why no help yesterday?" Belle asked, still not meeting his eyesight. 

Kieran sighed, a twang of guilt in his chest. "Daddy was being silly. I should have known you were a big girl who could help with these things. You're such a strong little lady who's gonna do some wonderful things." 

Belle smiled up at him. "So I help today?"

"Yes darlin', you very much help today." 

Once she got the hang of it, Kieran had never seen a cleaner saddle in his life. He never underestimated his little girl again.


End file.
